


“I’ve Waited So Long For This.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Just Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: The evening of the Wedding Day - Baker Street





	“I’ve Waited So Long For This.”

Sherlock and John vetoed a honeymoon.

Mr and Mrs Holmes kindly suggested Martha and Rosie might like to go home with them after the wedding and Mrs Hudson agreed thinking it would be nice for her ‘married ones’ to have Baker Street to themselves for a few days.

Exhausted by events both planned and unplanned, John and Sherlock make an early night of it. There in the half-light they consummate their marriage, it is everything they had hoped it would be… and more.

Too happy to sleep, they lie entwined in the darkness, so very glad to have reached their destination after so many false starts and wrong turns.

For Sherlock, it is no surprise that he loves the wholly magnificent John Watson, who could know John and not love him. That John loves him in return is completely unfathomable to the former sociopath; to the extent that he often catches himself wondering if he ever regained consciousness after Mary’s bullet and if all that has happened since is no more than a dream.

The thought makes him anxious; he burrows into John’s arms. John sensing agitation whispers into the shell of Sherlock’s ear

“I’ve waited so long for this.”

“What?” Sherlock questions immediately diverted. “What have you waited for?”

“To call you my own, Sherlock Holmes, my darling, my beloved”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! it is done - the OTP have arrived where they belong, together at Baker Street.  
> Can't really believe I managed to post something every day for 31 days - I have really enjoyed this and I hope you have enjoyed it too.  
> Big thanks to ADC for housing his heroes at 221B and not 221X or Z or something equally impossible to end a sentence on.
> 
> PS I seem to quite like writing to prompts - please feel free to send me some more


End file.
